The primary function of this group has been to apply the principles of pharmacokinetics to answer problems or questions which happen to occur on the clinical service. Studies have been completed or are active on each of the clinical services in COP. These include: 1. Liver perfusion with 5FU - Surgery Branch. 2. Intraperitoneal 5FU as adjuvant treatment for colon carcinoma - Surgery Branch. 3. Intraperitoneal misonidazole plus radiation therapy - Radiation Oncology Branch. 4. BUdR radiosensitization - Radiation Oncology Branch. 5. Design of the new ovarian cancer treatment protocol (CHIPS) - Medicine Branch. 6. CBDCA Phase I - Medicine Branch. 7. Adriamycin ip as for ovarian cancer Phase I - Medicine Branch. 8. 5FU ip as treatment for ovarian cancer Phase II - Medicine Branch. 9. Test dose MTX - Medicine Branch.